


不想去学校（九）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 9





	不想去学校（九）

莫关山假装不在意的洒脱的回了句「最近没空」，这是见一告诉他要这样惩治贺天，要让他知道忽略自己的代价。莫关山照做，果然收到了贺天大段的解释。  
＊  
「一本正经的土豆」我知道的那家铁板烧巨，特，很好吃！你信我（兔兔哭）  
「莫」我不爱吃  
「一本正经的土豆」你是不是生我气了?  
「莫」上课了，不聊了  
＊  
闸刀似的斩断贺天的聊天，莫关山心中暗喜，猜想着贺天是有多气急败坏，止不住的想笑，又顾及在课堂不能太放肆，莫关山的表情很诡异  
「关山，你是不是不舒服?」室友陈清缘抓抓莫关山的衣袖，小声问。  
「咳咳…没什么……」  
冗长无趣的政经课让莫关山第一次觉得有趣，书本上的字全都打乱，重组成一句话  
——贺天在抓耳挠腮，不得章法的自我反思——  
下课铃一打莫关山就从椅子上弹起来，抓起书包往外跑，想着到食堂去抢饭，吃完饭想好好睡个午觉，今天晚上还有话剧社排练。  
刚到门口，还没分清哪儿是门框哪儿是门，就被一只有力的大手抓着胳膊掳走。  
「卧槽！」看清“绑架犯”的面目后，莫关山紧咬着嘴唇，免得自己笑出声，是贺天。  
「你必须和我去吃铁板烧」贺天拽着莫关山走在人流量不大的楼后小路上，往停车场走。  
「我偏不！我也忙着呢！没工夫！」莫关山象征性的挣扎几下，为的就是不让贺天太轻松  
「以后你排练我次次去，我发誓，不去我是狗」  
「你是不是狗，关我屁事」莫关山在贺天把自己塞进车时，照着他的膝盖就是一脚，看他龇牙咧嘴，但又环顾四周生怕有人看见他的窘态的模样，哈哈大笑，贺天见他那模样，心中了然他并非真的生气，忍着疼关上车门，钻进驾驶室。

「我真的是和朋友聚会到很晚，走不开」贺天落下中控锁，侧过身盯着莫关山。  
「哦……」莫关山低着头不看他，手里把安全带拽起来又松手弹回去，干巴巴的丢出个字  
「别生气了，吃完后可以去周围转转……」贺天，想去掐莫关山的脸颊，却被他呵斥一声  
「别动手动脚！」  
「浑身上下都碰了，这脸还碰不得了」贺天笑笑，发动车子。  
莫关山被这句话闹了个红脸，扭过头看着窗外不说话。天气愈发冷了，莫关山看着路边枯黄的落叶被风卷起来，吹到半空中又猛然坠落，瑟缩了下肩膀，仿佛冷风也随着窗缝灌进来。  
车子七拐八拐，到了一家并不起眼的店铺前  
——樱岛铁板烧  
莫关山念着门口小招牌上的字，倒吸了一口凉气  
「！398一位！」  
贺天看他眼睛都快要瞪出来了，不觉好笑，揽住他的脖子他也没反应，调笑一句「觉得贵，就肉体补偿我呀……」  
莫关山听到这上手狠狠的掐了下贺天腰侧的肉，把他的胳膊甩掉，兀自的打开店门走进去，一个中年妇人迎上来  
「不好意思客人，今天我家店电路有些故障无法提供服务了」  
贺天失望的皱了下眉，只得和莫关山转身离开。  
莫关山看他脸色不好，心里笑他还闹小孩脾气，吃不到就不开心  
「我知道这附近有家店很好吃…去试试吧」莫关山出言安抚。

莫关山说的地方是一家麻辣烫的小馆，也不是心疼钱，他是真的觉得这家店好吃，店面其貌不扬，坐落在一所中学门口。

「这附近也没地儿停车啊」贺天皱皱眉，莫关山不开车，所以脑子里根本没这根弦，经贺天这么一说才发现，学校门口的便道牙子几乎都是不准停车的黄线，他默不作声，有点不安。  
好在最后找到了一个小居民区，把车停在那，俩人徒步七拐八拐的来到了麻辣烫小馆，店门叫——常来麻辣烫，门框矮的贺天需得低头才能通过，里面的桌椅油油的，贺天背过身皱了下眉，但是莫关山看着很开心，递给贺天一个小塑料盆  
「想吃什么随便选咯！我请客」  
贺天扭不开面子，推辞了一下「我不太饿」  
莫关山觉得他脸色不太好，也没太追究，自从上大学以来他还是第一次来这吃，想了好久，一选就选了40多块的。  
贺天坐在莫关山对面只是笑着看他，也不吃  
「昨天的事对不起」他又说了一次，满眼含笑，言辞诚恳  
「得了吧，说的好像谁等你一样」莫关山吃了口豆腐，被烫的涨红了脸，张着嘴像小狗一样哈赤哈赤喘气，贺天发坏还捏住他鼻子，莫关山的鼻子很瘦，一摸上去都是骨头，鼻骨很直也很高，都说这样的人倔强心气儿高。  
「你方不方！（你烦不烦）」  
「不方，我是瓜子脸」  
「你是鸭子脸」说完莫关山噗嗤就乐了，想起俩人相遇的一切就可笑。  
「你笑什么？」  
「你真的不吃一口?」  
「你吃不了了让我吃剩饭吧你」  
「你尝一口，这里的年糕可好吃了」莫关山夹起一片油亮挂酱的小年糕就往贺天嘴边蹭，贺天躲了几下，还是没躲开，脸颊中招，抹了一道麻酱  
「你怎么……」贺天没控制住，紧皱眉头黑了脸，刚要说话就听门外一阵高门大嗓  
「哟！贺天！」周思明最近搞了个高中的对象，那小男孩就在这附近上学，路过这小破店时周思明以为自己眼睛瞎了，贺少爷怎么会屈居在此吃麻辣烫。

贺天抽了两张粗糙的卫生纸赶在周思明踏进来之前把人迎了出去，莫关山回头看时，周思明还痞了痞气的朝他挥手致意。  
「怎么着，够带劲啊，还他妈的红毛哈哈」周思明挑开烟盒，抽出两支，贺天接过来，掏出火点上  
「妈的憋死我了，半天儿没抽了」贺天猛吸了两口，「你干嘛来的」  
「来来来」周思明揽过身边的小黄毛「我对象，黄毛比你那个颜色浅点」  
「大哥好」中学生乖乖巧巧的点头问好  
贺天上下打量了下，回了句「好」  
「你呢，不介绍介绍，小红毛！」周思明刚才没看清莫关山的长相，存了心的想看看贺天究竟是得了什么宝，护的这么严实  
「你赶紧滚吧」这话贺天是笑着说的，可语气确是很冷，稍稍闪了身子截断周思明的视线  
「艹，贺天你这人顶没劲的知道么」周思明翻了个白眼，「得了，你接着跟小对象吃麻辣烫吧」  
周思明揽着中学生拔腿将走，却又突然转身「诶?」晃贺天一下，看见了莫关山一个侧脸「真白净」笑的浪荡  
「快滚吧」贺天把烟头朝他丢去，跟周思明摆摆手

贺天带着一身的烟味，坐回来，莫关山皱皱鼻子  
「不喜欢烟味?」  
「没有啊……」莫关山埋头吃  
「吃不下就别吃了」  
「吃得下」  
回去的路上莫关山和贺天话都不多，听着广播里的歌，安静的很。  
——住在东城区的张先生想为女朋友点歌一首《星月神话》

我这一生最美好的风景  
就是遇见你  
在人海茫茫中静静凝望着你  
陌生又熟悉  
……  
尽管呼吸着同一天空的气息  
却无法拥抱到你  
如果转换了时空身份和姓名  
但愿认得你眼睛  
……  
贺天不由自主的跟着唱出来  
「你还听情歌呢」莫关山出言调侃  
「我也是个痴情人呢」  
「屁吧你」


End file.
